User talk:REALNerfNinja6
'The Rules' Since the head admin has locked his talk page for IP addresses, I am an ideal admin to contact if you need help. However, please follow these rules: #'Please do not post in the archives - they are of old talk conversations.' #'If I leave a message on your talk page, make sure you reply on MINE, not your own. If this keeps happening for one person I will protect your talk page so you can't edit it.' #'Always try to sign.' #'Call me RNN, RNN6, Ninja of Nerf or virtually anything like my name except for REAL. That ticks me off.' #'Do not put some Rebelle thing like "Don't hate Rebelle, just buy one and paint it". Those will be undone and if someone does it multiple times, I will take action against them. I DO NOT MOD.' #'Do not harass me or vandalise this page.' #'Do not remove content from it without explaining why.' #'Do not ask me how to change your signature or sign.' #'If you have an account PLEASE try to leave the message when you are logged in. A couple of newcomers made that mistake, and it was a bit annoying.' #'Please leave your message at the BOTTOM of the talk page if it is a new topic. This isn't too major, but it is irritating having people post replies in the middle of conversations.' #'If you contact me because I made a false edit ONCE, I will accept it the first couple of times, but not after that. You can, however, contact me to sort out an edit-war in this case.' #'Melee! Melee! Melee!' #'Do not put strikethrough content in - this is really annoying and it looks messy.' #'Please don't fix typos made by other people; a guy on Skylanders Wiki did this and it REALLY disrupted me for nothing.' #'I know how to do archives so please don't set them up for me. I don't like this as there are multiple different ways to do it.' #'Do not leave me messages to protest against my 'enemy list' or anything on my userpage, unless there is an actual typo (not just because you don't want to be on my list). You can message me to apologise for what you did that got you on here if it is ''nice.' #'Do not protest against the profanity on my userpage.' I think that will do if you read that. Now you can bug me :D Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? [[User:NStrikeAgent335|''NSA335]][[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:42, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Rollback status It says that im a Rollback, is that true? Nerfking77 (talk) 19:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Also why does it not give me the badge thinyNerfking77 (talk) 20:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thats a good one I finaly had the time to read your avatar and i was like okay then so unexpected but good job on that it got me to laugh. :) NerfCommanderChris (talk) 22:56, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Chris RE:How...? It was either GaGe or NM8. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:47, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't Flippin' Use 'Em Anymore Don't use those damn old warning templates any more. Use this one instead. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) A Message "Come and get me, you little cocksucker. MMMMMM, shit your pants, I rate it LOL LOLROFLCOPTER" Morshu.com (talk) 19:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) My talk page lock It's only locked to new editors (first 3 days on the wiki) and unregistered (wiki contributors) users. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:HTF? How the f*ck should I know? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Seriously. Not cool. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:16, December 31, 2013 (UTC) i picked up a origainal rapid fire as-20 UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 03:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC) hey man are u monetized on youtube if so could you help me get monetized i would apprecate a shout out on your channel UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 18:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) its where you make money for haveing adds on your youtube video UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 19:26, January 2, 2014 (UTC) what do you mean by hcta UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 21:58, January 2, 2014 (UTC) notice how my videos have adds i make money for that UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 02:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 08:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) what nerf topic do you think i should make a youtube video about UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 03:46, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Destroyer33454 YOU NEED TO BLOCK DESTROYER XBox One sucks! (talk) 16:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) My name in real life Yes my real name is William and really do you think im vielle im not even on that wiki XBox One sucks! (talk) 15:09, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Wassup Hi RNN6, do you want to chat sometime?Taylor Martinez 97 (talk) 01:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TaylorMartinez97 Fine. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:13, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok... ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 08:14, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hallo, there. Yes, this is BSim's brother. =D Foxhead128 (talk) 18:10, January 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Edits Sure I will use them XBox One sucks! (talk) 14:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) this new guy hero of something shazbot keep watch on him he is a rebelle fan might be a jetcell sockpuppet UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 06:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) TheAsspuncher Yes he was misbehaving in chat SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 15:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat????????? SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 15:28, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Why???? Why you leave??? SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 16:11, January 18, 2014 (UTC) i don't really now who throws many darts is check out my new anti rebelle vid and and thread UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 16:37, January 18, 2014 (UTC) what did morshu do UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 23:36, January 22, 2014 (UTC) i am the cream of the crop ooooooooyeah UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 03:10, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Privacy Issues Hello. Please do not reveal personal information about other users. Sharing things like real names, phone numbers, or other bits of personally identifiable information violates Wikia's Terms of Use. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 22:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: http://www.freewebs.com/superorange/othernonnerf.htm [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:34, January 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hey??? Chikus. He said on his user page(I know, it's no longer there): "Hey guys I am chikus. But wait! Im not going to vandalize this wiki." Or something like that. HE CREATED A PAGE FOR THE ORANGE STRYFE AND THE WHITE ROUGH CUT. Destroyer had requested me to block him, BTW. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 09:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) IM ON IM ON! lets chat We should have Cloned 20's (talk) 22:03, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry. I hate to be the bearer of the bad news, but, I need to strip you of some of your rights. I'm feeling very bad that I am doing this, but I feel this is the right thing to do. Thanks for being an awesome admin, though. :( ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:31, February 1, 2014 (UTC) P.S. But WAIT! You have a chance to redeem yourself. If nothing happens to you/Wikia Staff after a week (starting today), you can become admin again, but not bureaucrat. About that message about "these users": # NN666: Meh. Must be someone else fiddling with his computer. # You: I'm not a control freak, but apparently you're giving us a bad rep. And the rules, you broke some of 'em. # NCC: YEAH! FINALLY!!! # NN chatban: What? I didn't see him get chatbanned. # Qwerty: GaGe told me about it. I'll block him right away! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) my little cousin was fucking with my computer while i was at a freinds house so gg360 chat blocked me please help UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 07:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) i realize that we need to make a hub system like on nerf wiki all sires page all this hateing is turning us in to a run down wiki "MENTAL BUT FUNCTIONAL (talk) 05:11, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Shit is not considered a swear word. Here are the words that may be considered swear words but can be used. ;Ze list * Shit * Ass * Hell * Faggot * Damn Get it? LOL XD ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) there is no swearing there "MENTAL BUT FUNCTIONAL (talk) 14:38, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Vandals Noted. SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 14:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Made a signature for you Ah. It's about time you had a new signature. You can find it right here. To change your signature; go to your preferences, check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox, and type in. It should show after that (do not type ), and it should work :D ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 05:16, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ugh Wonderful, cause we really needed another Nerf wiki. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 07:51, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned the only wiki we need is Nerf Wiki, it covers everything that the other wikis cover except Xploderz (here) and Tek Recon (DBE). You need to speak with NK77 over this, though. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 07:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) handguns Hey RNN i noticed you are online right now, could you help me add the ``Handguns`` catagorie to all the handgun type blasters ''Nerfking77''[[User_talk:Nerfking77|'Damn snow!']] 17:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) chat Sure ''Nerfking77''[[User_talk:Nerfking77|'Damn snow!']] 17:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC)